Fuego valyrio
by ch'omak
Summary: Su encuentro fue una explosión de fuego valyrio, efímero pero poderoso, que ardió con tal fuerza que los marcó a los dos. Tuvieron que dejarse ir, cada uno era una llama ardiente que si no se consumían lentamente entre sí, terminarían explotando juntos en un instante.


**1.**

La conoce en un burdel de Jhala, es su última parada en las Islas del Verano.

La primera vez que la ve, ella baila. Lo atraen sus perfectas formas, la suntuosidad de sus movimientos y el balanceo de sus caderas, pero es la gracilidad con la que baila la mortal danza lo que lo conquista. Las hachas pasan de mano en mano con tal facilidad que cualquiera pensaría que se tratan de juguetes, pero cuando una cae sobre el pie del contrincante queda claro que no lo son.

Ella ríe al ver el incidente, toma el hacha caída y de un rápido lance, envía ambas armas contra el muro; hacen blanco perfecto en los ojos de un cuadro que es usado como diana para dardos. Los gritos no se hacen esperar y los hombres acuden presurosos a ella, como mansas bestias que sucumben ante su ama. Si no fuera porque es un Martell no le importaría dejarse dominar por una criatura exquisita como ésta, pero ninguna mujer lo ha doblegado jamás, sólo Elia pero ella es otra historia.

Bebe mientras la contempla, es claro que ella disfruta tener control y poder, supone que es una noble que se divierte haciéndole de prostituta. No es la primera que ve, en estos sitios ser puta es tan respetable como ser septa en Poniente, quizá hasta un poco más.

Los tragos se siguen junto con las horas, la danza se repite un par de veces siempre con el mismo resultado. Conforme su sobriedad se disuelve con el alcohol, Oberyn se siente más y más fascinado con la mujer, no es sólo una puta empoderada que se cree señora, ni una dama que quiere ser puta, esta chica es algo más. Domina a los demás con la naturalidad de quien sabe gobernar y mandar, su bonito rostro guarda ternura y crueldad, él sabe que esas lindas manos pueden acariciar y matar.

Se pone de pie y se acerca a ella, su paso es tambaleante y sus pensamientos confusos. Cuando está por alcanzarla, ella toma el hacha y se la lanza, lo mira con unos ojos pícaros que él quiere besar, un movimiento lascivo de lengua lo invita a jugar.

Devuelve el hacha y al recibirla, a ella se le ilumina el rostro y suelta una carcajada que a oídos de cualquier señor ponienti sería discordante y poco propia de una dama, para Oberyn es casi música celestial. Las armas van y vienen, junto con miradas provocadoras y movimientos insinuantes, ella se contonea con sensualidad mientras lame el mango del hacha en turno, y él está loco de placer, con sus dedos roza sugestivamente el filo de la hoja.

Hacer el amor con la vista y el cuerpo sin tener un solo contacto.

En algún momento de la danza ella toma ambas armas y extiende los brazos mostrándolas junto con su radiante sonrisa. Las deja caer y se acerca con paso felino hacia él, claro que Oberyn no se siente intimidado, con tan sólo contemplar su curioso andar la imagina entre las sábanas y eso basta para que se le ponga dura. Ella lo nota y ríe con ternura, él jura ver un leve sonrojo, sólo espera que no venga con rubores de virgen ofendida.

—Al maestre le gusta lo que ve —afirma ella mientras tira de los eslabones que rodean su cuello, a veces le da por usarlos—, podría mostrarle muchas cosas, pero presiento que también me enseñará algunas.

Oberyn le repasa el brazo con el dorso de la mano, su piel no es tan suave como creyera, pero no importa. Le toma una mano y le lame desde la punta de los dedos hasta la curvatura del brazo, la siente vibrar bajo el contacto de su lengua, después una risa musical le llega a los oídos.

—Te mostraré muchas, muchas cosas.

Ambos toman la iniciativa, sin decir nada sujetan la mano del otro y van a donde él sabe que están los cuartos.

—Hey —una voz interrumpe su carrera, un chico con cara de niño acompañado de otro con cara de niña la llaman.

—Los veo en un rato chicos, sigan divirtiéndose, yo lo voy a hacer.

No le da tiempo de que diga más, Oberyn tira de su mano y la apura a llegar a la cama, la lujuria se desborda de su cuerpo, la quiere tomar ahí mismo pero no se atreve, esta seguro que no quiere provocar a esta puta-señora-dama, a esta deidad a quien sólo le faltan algunas tetas y un poco de vino para ser la diosa que adoran aquí.

En el cuarto ambos brincan sobre el lecho, ella ríe cuando de un sólo movimiento se libera de la ropa ligera. A Oberyn le toma un poco más de tiempo, pero apenas lo suficiente para que cuando él está listo ella está más que lista.

El primer encuentro es torpe y salvaje, toda la virilidad de su persona exuda en gemidos, jadeos, maldiciones y bendiciones. Nunca ha sido una persona de fe, pero eso no importa, clama a cada uno de los dioses que conoce y agradece haberla conocido.

La segunda embestida es más serena, los besos y las caricias entran en juego, las lenguas se debaten entre sí con la misma pasión que los cuerpos.

Oberyn Martell ha conocido a muchas y muchos, sus serpientes de arena son el testimonio de sólo cuáles dejaron una impresión en él. Ésta podría entrar en el selecto grupo, pero no se atreve a incluirla, está seguro que aunque la dejara preñada, esta cabrona bebería té de luna sin dudar. Esta criatura es él con tetas y coño, y admite que es atemorizante pensar que exista semejante ser.

Es la primera en cansarse, se recuesta en su pecho mientras jadea exhausta.

—No eres maestre, ¿verdad?

Él suelta una carcajada y le besa la nariz, lo único que desentona con su fino rostro.

—¿Es qué no sabes quién soy?

Ahora es el turno de ella para reír.

 **2.**

—¿Es qué no sabes quién soy? —pregunta como si fuera alguna clase de gran señor, es excitante su fanfarronería.

—¿Es que no sabes quién soy? —repite ella, claro que los dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Él le besa la base del cuello y sigue así hasta llegar a sus pechos y lamerle los pezones, Asha vibra de placer, no deja de sorprenderle la habilidad de este hombre. Nunca le ha gustado que le hagan eso pero con él es capaz de pedirle que no deje de hacerlo.

Desde que lo notó supo que era diferente, el lugar estaba repleto de algunos de su tripulación y el resto de los débiles idiotas que pueblan estas islas, fornidos y negros como noche pero corrientes y estúpidos como casi todos los hombres que ha conocido, éste no tiene nada peculiar a simple vista pero no pudo quitarle los ojos cuando lo distinguió, hay algo en él, algo que la animó a conseguirlo.

Podría dormir una eternidad rodeada de esos brazos morenos, pero no ahora, no en este momento que lo tiene a su lado y disposición. Él parece opinar lo mismo porque después de darle una pausa sus manos empiezan a rodear sus caderas y recorren sus piernas, ella las extiende para facilitarle el camino, cuando lo escucha sonreír la agradable sensación le recorre entibiándole el cuerpo y humedeciéndola, preparándose para el nuevo encuentro. No cabe de admiración, no puede creer que haya alguien que encarne todo lo que le ha gustado en los hombres.

Se deja hacer sin oponer ninguna clase de resistencia, este amante es la personificación del Dios Ahogado y ella, agua que se mueve a su voluntad, él la rodea con manos expertas y la trata con dulzura y fiereza, tal y como a ella le gusta, no puede creer su fortuna.

La penetra una y dos veces más, ella le devuelve el favor con dedos hábiles que repiten el ritual haciéndolo estremecerse. Alguna vez lo intentó con Qarl pero no lo tomó bien, en cambio este varón lo disfruta tanto como cuando a ella se lo hacen, se admira todavía más, éste no sólo es un amante complaciente sino uno que no teme que lo complazcan también, a él no le ofende que ella tome iniciativa y domine, ¡qué placer!

—¿Y entonces quién es usted, mi señor? —pregunta con voz melosa, mientras se recuesta sobre su ancha espalda ahora que él yace boca abajo.

—Soy, soy un príncipe en mis tierras mi señora —le responde con formalidad como si de verdad fuera un Lord hablando con su amada—, ¿y usted mi lady?

—También soy una princesa, soy hija de alguien que fue rey —técnicamente es verdad, su padre fue Rey de Piedramar por algunas semanas.

Eso le da una idea y brinca de la cama, tira de la sábana y se la coloca sobre la cabeza como si se tratara de un manto. No deja de admirarse cuando él entiende el juego y se incorpora, en su gloriosa desnudez se coloca únicamente el cinto de la espada.

—Mi valiente príncipe, finalmente te conozco.

—Mi hermosa princesa, he soñado con tu belleza muchas noches.

—Soy tan feliz —exclama con fingido rubor—, mi sueño se ha vuelto realidad.

—He peleado mil batallas por poder verle el rostro mi señora, mi espada estaba tan ansiosa como yo por conocerle —él sigue imitando el tono respetuoso.

—Ya lo veo mi señor, su _otra_ espada está más ansiosa todavía.

Los dos estallan en carcajadas cuando ven la polla completamente erguida.

—Es que ansía regresar a casa.

Ahí, de pie y contra la pared se confrontan de nuevo, ella lo busca y lo encuentra, la suposición que tuvo mientras bailaban de lo bueno que era en la cama lo está demostrando y con creces. Llega al punto en que agota lo que ha aprendido, él le muestra caminos hasta entonces desconocidos y la guía por rutas que se fijan bien en su piel y su memoria.

.

La mañana pronto nacerá, los dos yacen en el piso, envueltos en la sábana y abrazados entre sí. Se han dicho los nombres y el origen, ella comprende muchas cosas y parece que ha pasado lo mismo con él.

—No vendrías a Lanza del Sol conmigo, aún si te prometiera una vida llena de aventuras y pasión.

Sin duda, él ha entendido, la conoce como si llevaran vidas juntos.

—No, por la misma razón que tú no vendrías a Pyke, no somos de un solo puerto.

Se miran un momento y ella se pierde en sus ojos negros, ve en ellos la comprensión que ella expresa en los suyos. Asha le besa la frente y ambos se ponen de pie, toman sus prendas y las colocan sobre los cuerpos cubiertos de amor expresado en besos, mordidas y rasguños. Salen de la habitación y llegan al salón, Qarl y Tris son los únicos que aún esperan por ella, se acercan al verla.

Asha se gira a Oberyn y lo besa cuando él ya tenía listos sus labios para recibirla, no es un beso que presagie sexo carnal, sino uno repleto de amor y ternura, más adecuado para la princesa y el príncipe que personificaron en su juego. Cuando las lenguas bailan una última vez ella sabe que éste no es un príncipe aburrido, es un furtivo cazador, la ligera mordida con la que se despide de sus labios se lo comprueba.

—Si las corrientes son benévolas y los vientos benignos, nos volveremos a ver —él se despide susurrándole.

Ella sonríe y asiente, no le dice que sabe tan bien como él que eso no pasará, no volverán a encontrarse porque si lo hacen, no se dejarán ir, porque se dejarían perder en el otro.

Su salida le duele un poco, pero sólo se permite sentirlo un instante. Toma las hachas que Tris le entrega y sonríe, este encuentro nunca ocurrió, sólo fue una llama efímera que le calentó una noche.

Ya es hora de zarpar.


End file.
